villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drexl Spivey
Drexl Spivey is the name of one of the antagonists in the 1993 action-romance film True Romance. He is portrayed by actor Gary Oldman. "Sit down boy, grab yourself an eggroll. We got everything here from a diddle eyed Joe to a damned if I know."- Drexl Spivey "Up on that screen is a woman with her breastesses hangin out, you aint even bothered to look. You just been clockin ME. Now I know I'm pretty, but I ain't as pretty as a couple o' titties." - Drexl Spivey "Hey Marty! You know what we got here?! Motherfuckin Charlie Bronson!... "Mr. Majestyk"....look here Charlie...I don't got no hold over Alabama...I was just tryin to lend a girl a helpin hand..." - Drexl Spivey Drexl: "He musta thought it was white boy day...it ain't white boy day is it?" Marty: Naw man it ain't white boy day". Drexl Spivey is a man who is into drug dealing and into pimping hookers in Detroit. He has business deals with a mobster named "Blue" Lou Boyle, and Boyle's associate, Vincenzo Coccotti. Drexl works dealing drug and pimping. Drexl, who thinks he's African-American, complete with dreadlocks and gold teeth. Assisted by his overweight bodyguard Marty, he's a ruthless individual as shown by his scarred face and one dead eye. Drexl is known for his temper and has been known to beat some of his women when they piss him off. While at a hotel, they had a business deal with a drug dealer named Big Don and with his associate. Drexl and Big Don talking about eating pussy and Don's associate was being given a hard time cause he says he don't eat pussy. Drexl decides to give him a demonstration of what he meant, and then shoots Big Don and his accociate and he and Marty take the cocaine. Drexl takes in a young woman named Alabama Whitman, a girl from Tallahassee, Florida who came to Detroit to get away from her home. Drexl took her in and she worked for him for 3 days and disappeared. Drexl did know know where she was at till a man shows up at his door, the mane is Clarence Worley. Clarence talks to Drexl, telling him that Alabama is now with him and they are married. Clarence gives Drexl an envelope, telling him that his piece of mine is worth that much and not one penny more. Drexl opens it and it is empty. Drexl then throws his Chinese food tray at Clarence and they got at it, and Drexl gets the upper hand with the help of Marty and beats up Clarence some. Drexl then gets Clarence's wallet and sees his address and has Marty go bring Alabama back to Drexl. While Drexl was asking Marty what is taking him so long, Clarence pulls out a gun when Drexl's head was turned the other way and shoots Drexl in the balls and then shoots Marty. Clarence, pissed off, makes Drexl look at him and then shoots Drexl. Clarence makes one of the hookers get Alabama's things, she gives him a suitcase, not knowing till he got home that is was full of cocaine. gallery Drexl_Spivey1.jpg Drexl_Spivey2.jpg Category:Pimps Category:Drug Dealers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath